Not Without a Heart
by mistlove
Summary: Because not even Hibari Kyouya and Suzuki Adelheid are without a heart as in the end, they are human also.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:** Not Without a Heart  
**Summary:** Because not even Hibari Kyouya and Suzuki Adelheid are without a heart as in the end, they are human also.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Viz Media and Amano Akira.  
**Notes:** This story is set ten years in the future, assuming that Vongola and Shimon become allies after everything in the Inheritance Arc is sorted out. So just… assume they're on really friendly relations.  
_ _ _ _ _

There was a soft sigh, sounding tired.

"… Hibari Kyouya. You've really got the heart of a monster. Is there any compassion in there?" Adelheid asked softly. She squatted down onto a piece of rubble and stared across the room at the graffitied walls, relaxing.

Hibari chuckled in reply. "I don't think you have the right to ask that question, considering what you are yourself."

"... I suppose that makes the both of us monsters," Adelheid murmured as she let her

tongue trail out and lick her bloodied metal fan.

Ten years had not changed her much. Her hair was longer, reaching past her shoulders in

a high ponytail. She was dressed in a black semi shirt with the same black skirt and knee-high boots she used to wear. She was not wearing gloves this time, her pale, delicate hand there for all to see. She still had her beautiful figure and a face most women would be jealous of.

Light glimpsed through the cracked windows, white fingers spreading their grasp on the

dark room. Lifeless bodies littered the floor. As though in horror, the finger-like rays of sunlight slowly crept back to the windows disappearing soon after they had first appeared.

"I don't need compassion or pity," Hibari replied coldly. "That is for the weak, the rest of the Vongola. I won't be bound by petty morals."

"That also makes the two of us."

"Are you saying we are similar?" the cloud guardian wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Too much so." She let out a tinkling laugh. "It makes me a little uncomfortable, Kyouya."

"... Hmpf. You're one of the few who dare talk to me in such a tone. One of the few things I respect you for." He offered her his hand.

She stared at his hand.

"We have no leisure time," he snapped with a pale blush. "Get up before I bite you to death."

She smiled to herself. She took his hand and pulled herself up.

Hibari's eyes suddenly widened and he jerked her forward into his arms. She felt her body press against his as he placed a careful hand on the arch of her back. He pointed his finger behind her. There was a roar of bursting cloud flame, the squeak of his cloud hedgehog, a knife shattering, and a short cry of agony before silence.

"Crowding rats," Hibari hissed to himself. "Herbivores with no sense of humility or honor."

He turned back to look at the Shimon woman and was suddenly aware of the proximity of their faces. She had that usual, emotionless gaze but with curiosity in her blood red eyes. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks after long eye contact and let her go, stepping back.

"... That last herbivore was taken care of," he mumbled, coughing into his hand. "We're late for a scheduled meeting with Sawada Tsunayoshi and Kozato Enma."

"... Do you really have no heart, Kyouya?"

Hibari stared at her. She looked at him with a straight face but there was something desperate in her voice. And although he wasn't sure because of the dim lighting, he thought he saw a pale blush on her cheeks.

He shifted, placing a hand on his waist. He looked at her pointedly, amused by her question but curious of her intentions. "How do you want me to answer?"

"... I'm not sure." Adelheid turned away slowly. "Forget that. Let's go. We have no time."

Frustration rose in him. He didn't like being lead on with questions like that. He wanted to know what she was thinking, how much of an herbivore she still was. He snatched her by the arm, whirling her back around.

"What is your answer?" he demanded.

She looked at him, surprised before smirking. "You're soft. Too much so sometimes."

And she pressed her lips against his in a gentle, chaste kiss. She was beginning to pull back but he grasped her head and connected their lips again. She responded with a smirk to herself, clutching him closer. He kissed her fiercely. This was what he always wanted-

Adelheid's phone vibrated loudly from her pocket. She pushed him back and reached into her skirt pocket. She brought the phone up to her ear, her expression calm and serious again despite a pale blush.

"Yes, Enma? We're done. We'll be back soon. Start the meeting without us-"

Hibari snatched the phone from her hands. "Kozato Enma. Herbivore, prepare to get bitten to death."

He snapped the phone shut and handed it back to her with a glare when she smirked at him. She took it and put it carefully back into her pocket.

"Let's get going." She started off toward the broken exit, her heels clicking rhythmically.

Hibari nodded to himself and followed after her.

_That herbivore is going to get it.  
_ _ _ _ _ _

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
